Because Everyone Loves a Bit of Skirt
by Zushu
Summary: Blaine y Kurt están solos en casa. Kurt esta vistiendo su falda. Blaine ve esto como una oportunidad. Todo va estupendamente, es decir, hasta que el resto de los Hudmels llega. Klaine Blaine/Kurt S!kurt, Rated M, Sexo semi-publico, Oneshot. Traducción de Camunki


Traducción autorizada por la autora original Camunki

**Nombre:** Because Everyone Loves a Bit of S!kurt(...uh, Skirt.)

**Autora: **Camunki

**Traductora: **Zushu

**Pareja:** Blaine/Kurt

**Categoría:** M, naturalmente.

**Advertencias:** M. Lo diré de nuevo. **_M._** Eso significa contenido maduro. Maduro como en dos chicos teniendo relaciones sexuales semi-publicas. Si te molesta, vete. Si Glee te molesta… bueno… ¿Que diablos estas haciendo aquí?

**Fecha original de la publicación: **24 de Noviembre del 2010

**Disclaimer: **Si yo fuera Ryan Murphy, Kurt ya se hubiera encamado para este momento. Si fuera FOX, Firefly aun se estaría transmitiendo.

**Notas de la autora**: SPOILERS DE LA TEMPORADA 2, específicamente "Never Been Kissed", tal vez un poco de "The Subtitute" y "Furt", pero no puedo recordar.

**N/T:** *Because Everyone Loves a Bit of S!kurt(…uh, Skirt): El titulo de este Oneshot es como un juego de palabras. Skirt significa falda. La palabra Skirt + Kurt = S!kurt. Así que el titulo vendría siendo = "Porque a todos les encanta un poquito de (Kurt en) falda"

*Albahaca de gatos: A los gatos se les hace irresistible esta planta. Comen sus flores, olisquean, mastican y se frotan en sus hojas y vuelven una y otra vez por una dosis de su embriagadora esencia.

*Lanzador: También conocido como Pitcher en el juego de Beisbol, es el jugador que lanza la pelota desde el montículo hacia el receptor.

_Link a la publicación original en ingles: _ www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/6502526/1/Because-Everyone-Loves-a-Bit-of-Skirt

_Link al perfil de la autora:_ www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/u/735009/

* * *

**Because Everyone Loves a Bit of S!Kurt**

Cuando Kurt y Blaine empezaron a salir, Kurt no había hecho _nada_ más que besar a un chico antes. Y, en su defensa, el beso con Karofsky no requería exactamente de mucha habilidad de su parte, tampoco es como si hubiera tenido mucho tiempo para averiguar _que_ estaba sintiendo exactamente.

Así que cuando finalmente Kurt se sintió cómodo, besar a Blaine se convirtió en tocar y tocar; que se convirtió en poner cosas en un lugar-donde-solo-los-dedos-habían-estado-antes, Kurt estuvo sorprendido de algunas cosas que le hicieron ver blanco. Pero se sorprendió incluso mas de las cosas que su novio encontraba excitantes.

Como su falda. Kurt estaba bastante seguro que nunca podría llevar esa falda de nuevo sin hacerle tener una erección instantánea, porque en el momento que Blaine la veía, tenía esta _mirada_ en sus ojos, como un gato que acaba de ver un ratón. Un ratón cubierto de *albahaca incluso. Era, después de todo y probablemente la pieza de ropa mas atrevida que tenia y, (a pesar de sus reparos acerca de la falda escocesa del baile) a juzgar por la respuesta de Blaine ante Kurt vistiendo el conjunto de Cheerios de chica esa única vez, a el gustaban un poquito las faldas… en el sentido literal de la palabra únicamente.

Sinceramente, no era como si la idea de seducir a su novio _no hubiera_ cruzado por su mente cuando eligió hoy usar la falda.

Hoy, cuando sabía que Burt llevo a Finn y Carole a un juego y no volverían hasta tarde. Tenían toda la casa para ellos dos solos, y Blaine vio esto como el momento oportuno para follar a Kurt en todas las habitaciones en las que aun no lo habían intentado.

Prioridad numero uno: La Sala.

"Blaine" la conspiración interna de Blaine se vio interrumpida por Kurt, manos en sus caderas y una ceja levantada. "¿Que estas haciendo?" su cabeza inclinada a un lado, Kurt era absolutamente adorable y no tenia ni idea (bueno, tal vez si la tenia, pero tenia ese inocente acto desarrollado a perfección).

"Estoy pensando como voy a follarte en cada habitación de la casa." Blaine pasó su mirada indiferentemente de la TV, que estaba transmitiendo a todo volumen Juez Judy, y sonrió a su novio, cuyo rostro se había puesto increíblemente rojo muy rápidamente.

"Oh, ¿de verdad?" No pudo disimular la manera en que su voz chillo al final de la oración, pero Blaine pensó que era lindo y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

"¿Que dices? Creo que si empezamos ahora, podemos arreglárnoslas para acabar antes de que los Hudmels regresen." Kurt se burlo del nombre que Blaine usaba para la combinación de su familia y la de Finn, pero sonrió coquetamente.

"No lo se" respondió, tan casual como podía mientras su sangre corría hacia el sur, "es una casa muy pequeña, apenas un desafío. Sin embargo _tu_ casa seria mucho mas excitante."

Ambos se echaron a reír, sabían que si follaban en las habitaciones de la casa de Blaine, que tenia una cantidad ridícula de habitaciones considerando lo pequeña que era su familia, Kurt no seria capaz de caminar por un mes. Sin mencionar que probablemente terminarían encontrándose con el padre de Blaine, a quien Kurt tenia el placer de haber visto solo una o dos veces, gracias a Dios.

"Ven aquí" susurro Blaine y Kurt se acercó, inclinándose para depositar un casto beso en los labios de su novio que rápidamente se convirtió en un beso mucho mas profundo, Kurt se sentó en el regazo de Blaine, a horcajadas.

Sonrió internamente con complicidad cuando las manos de Blaine viajaron mas arriba por sus piernas, pasando por sus calcetines que llegaban hasta las rodillas y rozó sus muslos. Blaine dejo escapar un suspiro de pura excitación cuando sus dedos alcanzaron la ingle de Kurt, totalmente desnuda.

"No llevas nada puesto" dijo, distraído y casi sorprendido. Comenzó a acariciar la polla de Kurt debajo de la falda y Kurt dejo escapar un gemido entrecortado.

"Pensé que esa era la regla numero uno en nuestra relación" replico Kurt burlonamente "Sin ropa interior…" jadeo ante un fuerte tirón "…con faldas."

"La regla numero dos es que solo yo puedo quitarte la falda." gimió Blaine cuando Kurt comenzó a empujarse sobre su regazo. Estaba completamente duro ahora y los suaves gemidos de Kurt no estaban ayudando.

"El cierre esta a un costado." Kurt movió su mano para ayudar a abrir el cierre de la falda pero Blaine lo detuvo.

"Mas tarde. Esta vez mantendremos la ropa. Quiere ver como te corres sobre toda tu falda." Fue un gruñido lujurioso que fue directo a la polla de Kurt, haciéndole olvidar de alguna forma que esta era su falda definitivamente favorita, por la cual tuvo que esperar por semanas para que llegara la orden de H&M porque por alguna razón, no almacenaban grandes cantidades de la misma. En serio, Kurt sabía que no todos los hombres eran tan fabulosos como él, pero la falda era preciosa.

Afortunadamente para Blaine, Kurt lo amaba mas que a su falda (y a él realmente, _realmente_ le encantaba su falda) así que el comentario fue olvidado en algún lugar entre "Te amo y haría cualquier cosa por ti" y "Quiero que me folles ahora mismo".

"Date vuelta" gruño Blaine, su voz mas ronca de lo usual. Kurt jadeaba _más_ alto de lo habitual, dispuesto rápidamente, parado dando la espalda a su novio. Podía escuchar a Blaine bajando el cierre de su bragueta y volvió su cabeza para mirar como Blaine sacaba su pene y se acariciaba un par de veces antes de colocarse un condón y sacar un tubo de su chaqueta. Con el aire casual de un hombre que ha hecho esto antes demasiadas veces, rasgo el condón abriéndolo con sus dientes y Kurt no pudo evitar mirar fijamente como se lo colocaba el mismo y lubricaba rápidamente. Kurt sabia que esta era la parte menos romántica, pero ver a Blaine mordiendo su labio mientras el frio lubricante bañaba su polla, frotándola con sus dedos, preparándose para el culo de Kurt… era tan increíblemente caliente que Kurt estuvo sorprendido de no correrse ahí mismo.

Blaine deslizo el tubo y la envoltura del condón indiferentemente al bolsillo de su chaqueta, luego, usando una mano para arremangar la falda de Kurt, deslizo un dedo lubricado dentro de él apenas advirtiéndole. El aliento de Kurt quedo atrapado en su garganta cuando un frio dedo lo penetro y se revolvió incomodo ante la intrusión.

Blaine le dio un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a él y luego añadió otro dedo y los movió tanto como pudo. Su dedo corazón rozo la próstata de Kurt y Kurt gimió audiblemente, sus rodillas bajo él casi fallándole. Blaine rio por lo bajo, cogiendo su trasero de un puñado y masajeándolo mientras ensanchaba con un tercer dedo.

"No te preocupes" susurro contra la espalda de Kurt "estarás sentado muy pronto" Ante esto, Kurt no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suave gemido, dado que sus sentidos lo habían abandonado por completo y sus rodillas temblaban peligrosamente. Blaine continuo ensanchándolo con tres dedos, rozando deliberadamente ese lugar cada cierto tiempo y sonriendo cuando Kurt se ponía rígido ante cada pulso de placer.

Blaine no era nada menos que meticuloso, y, como de costumbre, cuando Kurt hacia el papel de lanzador, Blaine seguía su rutina de ir hasta cuatro dedos antes de follarlo.

Kurt lo amaba y lo odiaba al mismo tiempo: mientras que apreciaba que Blaine se asegurara de que estaba preparado, era frustrante y extenso y Kurt _no_ era una persona paciente.

"_¡Blaine!_" se quejo, su voz aguda y desesperada de la única forma en la que solo Kurt Hummel podía hacerla sexy. "¡Estoy listo ya!" No era una petición, era una orden y Blaine sabia que era mejor no negarse por más tiempo.

Con una o dos caricias mas a su pene (no que lo necesitara) Blaine movió el trasero de Kurt sobre el, separando sus nalgas ligeramente para obtener el ángulo correcto. Kurt estaba en cuclillas con poca elegancia y Blaine sabia que lo único que quería era empujar en el acto, justo ahí y hacia abajo. Pero se mantuvo firme, asegurándose de no moverse y después lenta (y tortuosamente, pensó Kurt) lo descendió.

"_Ahhhnn_…" Kurt dejo escapar un gemido cuando Blaine comenzó a llenarlo y luego se relajo enteramente sobre Blaine, lo que hizo gemir de placer al mayor al empujarse completamente dentro y hasta el fondo. Las piernas de Kurt se abrieron todo lo posible, permitiendo a Blaine empujar suavemente contra el. Blaine tomo el pene de Kurt con su mano y bombeo lentamente, permitiendo a que Kurt se acostumbrara a la sensación.

"Oh, _Dios_, eres tan apretado" murmuro Blaine en la chaqueta de Marc Jacob de Kurt mientras usaba sus manos para ayudarse a empujarlo. Moverse tomaba toda la fuerza muscular de Kurt y se estaba convirtiendo en gelatina muy rápido, gimiendo palabras incomprensibles y temblando. "Tan jodidamente apretado, podría estar sentado aquí todo el maldito día―"

Y ahí fue cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

Si hubieran estado en cualquier otra habitación de la casa, todo habría estado bien. Pero la sala estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta principal y Burt, Carole y Finn estuvieron en la habitación en cuestión de segundos.

Kurt ni siquiera sabía las suficientes groserías para comenzar a describir la situación. Sus piernas se cerraron mas rápido que una prostituta ante un cliente en quiebra y Blaine no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la opresión que lo acompaño. Retiro su mano rápidamente del pene de Kurt y la puso alrededor del hombro de Kurt torpemente.

"Hey ¡Kurt!" Burt saludo a su hijo, y luego pareció recibir un puñetazo en el estomago cuando vio la posición en que se encontraba su hijo. Kurt sabia que su padre no podía _ver_ nada, pero de todas formas, estaba sentado sobre el regazo de un hombre en un sofá para tres personas, eso no gritaba inocencia exactamente.

"Hola, papa" Se esforzó por decir. "Um. Tú sabes, Blaine. Nosotros estábamos solo… viendo tele." Afortunadamente para el, la televisión continuaba encendida, no que ninguno de los dos le halla prestado siquiera atención.

"Cierto." La palabra 'incomodo' no expresaba ni de cerca como lucia Burt, pero Carole no pareció incomoda al respecto y se sentó justo al lado de Kurt y Blaine, en medio del sofá. Finn les dirigió una mirada de confusión a ambos antes de sentarse a lado de su madre. Burt dio una especie de medio encogimiento de hombros y se sentó en una silla directamente frente a ellos.

Kurt no tenía idea de que hacer. Allí estaba el, sentado, con la polla de un hombre enterrada en su trasero completamente, cubierto apenas por una falda, de todas las cosas, mientras su familia entera se sentaba a su alrededor, charlando cosas sin importancia. No era como si pudiera simplemente levantarse o algo así, Blaine quedaría completamente expuesto. Se movió ligeramente y sintió a Blaine moverse en su interior.

"¿Q-Que paso con el juego?" intento desesperadamente, pero no pudo ocultar el tartamudeo en su voz. Burt lo miro recelosamente.

"Fue pospuesto. Una explosión de gas en el estadio o algo así" contesto, y Kurt asintió bruscamente, _demasiado_ bruscamente. "¿Estas bien?" le pregunto Burt, con esa mirada desconcertada que le daba a Kurt cada vez que empezaba a hablar de moda o Broadway.

"Genial, papa." Respondió Kurt rápidamente, sonriendo lo más dulce que pudo lograr. Burt le dirigió una rápida mirada suspicaz, pero lo dejo pasar.

"Entonces, Blaine" se aclaró la garganta Burt, "¿Como esta Dalton? ¿Tienes que trabajar duro ahí?" su papá estaba tratando de ser cortes, Kurt lo sabia, pero este no era el momento exactamente.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba sentado justo frente al rostro de Blaine, por lo que se cambio mas hacia atrás para que pudieran hablar frente a frente.

_No_ fue una buena idea. No solo se las arreglo para empujarse a si mismo hacia abajo _fuertemente,_ sino que de alguna forma también se alineo contra su próstata_ perfectamente_.

"_Aaa_―" gimió, incapaz de evitarlo. Incluso aunque lo hizo, empezó a entrar en pánico. "―a decir verdad…" Burt lo estaba mirando fijamente ahora y Kurt no estaba seguro si era por su improvisado gemido o el hecho de que estaba dejando salir sus palabras de forma tan extraña. "A d-decir v-verdad" repitió, como si la primera vez no hubiera sido suficiente. "Blaine es realmente i-intelig-gente" Oh, _dios_, se sentía bien. "Él no tiene que hacer ningún esfuerzo para obtener sobresalientes, ¿no es cierto?"

Blaine no respondió. De hecho, parecía haber perdido toda noción de la realidad, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y tenia una especie de expresión en blanco que Kurt reconocía, y en ese punto Kurt dudo si era una expresión de _muerte cerebral_.

"¿_Cierto_?" repitió Kurt y apretó, _fuerte_. Sintió a Blaine estremecerse inmediatamente en respuesta y su boca se abrió un poco en un silencioso gemido, antes de recomponerse.

"Ugh…ah…cierto." Una respuesta muy indigna para un chico que había sido educado en escuelas privadas, pero Kurt lo perdono porque por lo menos estaba hablando, una habilidad que tenia la sensación Blaine podría perder si permanecía así por mas tiempo.

La conversación pareció despertar después y Kurt era consciente que todos estaban platicando, pero él no podía realmente oír lo que estaban diciendo. De alguna forma, estaba poniéndose más excitado y no estaba seguro por que, ya que Blaine no se había movido ni un poco, apenas lo suficiente para causar fricción. Pero era innegable, podía sentir el calor aumentado y su estomago estaba comenzando a tensarse con un cosquilleo de placer.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Blaine, cuya erección había decaído un poco con el shock inicial, no continuaba ablandándose como uno esperaría en esta situación, en realidad estaba poniéndose cada vez mas duro. Kurt mordió su labio y le dirigió una sonrisa forzada mientras sentía la polla de Blaine llenándolo hasta la máxima potencia.

Iba a tener un orgasmo, frente a su familia entera. Frente a su _padre_. Frente a _Finn_. Oh, _Dios_.

"Kurt, ¿cariño?" la voz de Carole floto sobre la neblina de lujuria de Kurt. "¿Estas bien? Tus ojos lucen un poco vidriosos…" Kurt quería responder que estaba jodidamente seguro que sus ojos lucían vidriosos, estaba al borde del orgasmo ¡Por amor de Dios! Pero su madrastra estaba ahí, así que simplemente mantuvo una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y le dijo a Carole que estaba perfectamente bien, _muchas-gracias-por-preguntar_.

Parecía que Blaine lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor, probablemente era porque era consciente del problema cada vez mas grande de Kurt (causado por el cada vez mas grande pene de Blaine) y lo mas probable era que lo encontrara divertidísimo o malditamente sexy. Simplemente era un pervertido.

Hablando de fetiches pervertidos, Kurt no podía creer lo excitado que todavía estaba, sentado así en presencia de su familia. Era sin duda alguna causado por los pequeños pero aun existentes movimientos que Blaine estaba haciendo, los cuales se iban convirtiendo poco a poco en más marcados. Entonces, en lo que a los demás pareció solo a un Blaine removiéndose en su asiento para acomodar a su pesado novio, Blaine se inserto en Kurt casi con mucha mas fuerza, y el más pequeño apenas pudo contener su grito. Se mordió el labio y apretó con fuerza sus puños. Estaba tan, tan cerca y estaba malditamente seguro de que si se venia, no iba a ser para nada sutil.

En este punto es donde la bombilla de Carole Hudson se encendió en su cabeza. Kurt podía verlo en sus ojos, la ampliación leve y el rápido parpadeo dirigido a sus regazos.

"Burt" dijo ella de repente, su voz mas aguda que de costumbre. "¿Puedes ayudarme en la cocina un momento? Me vendría bien una mano extra." Burt le lanzo una mirada de confusión: los dos eran consientes que él no sabía cocinar, pero Burt lo tomo como una invitación para pasar más tiempo de calidad esposo-esposa y sonrió suavemente, siguiéndola, Carole camino fuera de la habitación muy rápidamente. Mientras ambos se iban, Carole se volvió a mirar a Kurt brevemente con una mirada que decía _hablaremos de esto mas tarde_, pero en ese momento a Kurt no podía importarle menos.

Kurt estaba ahora temblando y debía ser notable. Su labio estaba empezando a sangrar y el por lo general odiaba el sabor de la sangre, pero de alguna manera eso lo encendió mas. Tal vez era realmente un masoquista. O un exhibicionista. Teniendo en cuenta lo ordinario que se encontraba, Blaine ciertamente le sacaba lo perverso.

_Aguanta, no te vengas, no enfrente de Finn, no enfrente de tu hermanastro, oh mi Dios se siente tan bien necesito moverme necesito venirme…_

Kurt podía incluso sentir como sus pensamientos empezaban a caerse a pedazos mientras los temblores lo hacían estremecerse por completo.

Finn no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pasando: _Ni. maldita. idea_. "Entonces, Blaine, ¿viste el juego de―?"

"Finn" dijo Kurt con firmeza. "Sabes que eres como un hermano para mi y nunca te haría daño sin una causa totalmente justificada, pero―" ahogo un jadeo ante el vaivén de Blaine. Finn _todavía_ sin darse cuenta. "Si ahora mismo no te vas, te _matare_ maldita sea."

Se disculparía con Finn después, decidió Kurt, mientras Finn salía de la sala de estar lo mas rápido posible, totalmente desconcertado pero temeroso de la Ira Hummel.

Y maldición finalmente se quedaron solos. Kurt dejo escapar un gemido de alivio cuando el suave vaivén de Blaine se convirtió en estocadas y su mano se deslizo de vuelta alrededor de su pene, masturbándolo agresivamente. Tomo un par de caricias más antes que Kurt se viniera. Blaine se obligo a colocar su otra mano sobre la boca de Kurt rápidamente, para que la mordiera, gimiendo su nombre en voz baja y por supuesto, salpicara su falda blanca. Blaine dejo escapar un suave gemido, amortiguado por la chaqueta de Kurt cuando se vino en su interior, su cuerpo destruido en espasmos.

Kurt, con tanta energía como pudo reunir, prácticamente salto fuera, no porque quisiera, sino porque Burt probablemente volvería en cualquier minuto y sus piernas cedieron bajo él. Blaine inmediatamente salto en su ayuda, a sabiendas de que Kurt siempre quedaba todo cansado y blando después del orgasmo. Kurt se inclino sobre sus brazos, gimiendo suavemente. Entonces, después de lograr meter su pene de nuevo y cerrar la cremallera de sus pantalones con tanta naturalidad como le fue posible, se medio acerco y medio arrastro a Kurt a su habitación, donde yacía Finn en el diván, leyendo una revista de deportes. Tan pronto como Finn los vio, salió disparado y Kurt se pregunto brevemente si se había dado cuenta. No importa, se encogió de hombros; Finn probablemente encontraría muchas peores situaciones en el futuro.

"Ropa" fue todo lo que pudo musitar con un débil gesto hacia su guardarropa, el cual Blaine comprendió al instante y corrió a encontrarle un nuevo outfit. Afortunadamente, su novio estaba a la moda también (aunque no tan fabuloso como él) por lo que le tenia confianza. Con mucha dificultad, Kurt se levanto y se quito la falda, con cuidado de no embarrar mas las manchas. Mas tarde, Blaine se quejaría por la Regla Numero Dos, pero no le importaba, estaba demasiado exhausto.

Por un momento, considero hacer la falda una bola y tirarla a la basura, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, la tiro a su cesto de ropa con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de todo, todavía quedaban unas pocas habitaciones más en la casa.

.

.

* * *

**Reto al que respondía Camunki (la autora):** (Del Glee Kink-Meme) Blaine y Kurt están en casa solos. Kurt esta usando una falda. Blaine ve esto como una oportunidad. Llama a su novio y lo hace sentarse en su erección (Blaine ya había dejado dolorosamente claro a Kurt antes que cuando el usara la falda no debía usar ropa interior). Kurt esta montando la polla de Blaine, ambos completamente vestidos, la espalda de Kurt contra el pecho de Blaine… cuando el resto de los Hudmels llegan a casa.

Tan pronto como ven a Blaine van a la sala y se unen a los chicos. Burt sentado directamente frente a ellos "tratando" de estar bien con el hecho de que su niño esta sentado en el regazo de un tipo (sin saber que su polla esta enterrada profundamente en su hijo). Todos los Hudmels están ahí tratando de ser amables y hablar con Blaine.

Kurt esta MORTIFICADO, sobre todo porque la situación no esta haciendo el pene de Blaine mas suave, en realidad esta cada vez mas duro y grueso en su interior y cada pequeño movimiento hace que los ojos de Kurt estén vidriosos y tiene que morderse los labios para no gemir. Dejo al autor si ellos se dan cuenta.

Puntos de bonificación:

-Si Carole nota que Kurt parece un poco febril.

-Si Blaine esta luchando también pero mayormente logra cierto control.


End file.
